lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 289
Report #289 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: New Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected Dec 2009 Furies' Decision: We don't find this to be necessary. Problem: Nekotai are currently the only monk guild lacking a way to prone a target (outside of a grapple/throw) without requiring a high level of momentum as well as consuming 2 momentum minimum (sprongma gut/angkhai leg) Solution #1: Give Nekotai an ability similar to starkick - must target head, prones, random affliction Solution #2: Give Nekotai a modifier similar to hook - must target legs, nekai only actions, prones, chance to stun Solution #3: Give Nekotai a modifier similar to dhatogh - must target legs, basic nekai attack only, prones, chance to stun Player Comments: ---on 11/13 @ 22:49 writes: Solution #2 is #3 is fine. ---on 11/13 @ 22:49 writes: Correction. #2 or #3 ---on 12/15 @ 06:54 writes: I prefer solution 3, though solution 2 would not be bad either. ---on 12/15 @ 16:57 writes: Currently, Nekotai have scorpion tail, which is a defense which passively prones a person who hits your stancing. While situational to certain archetypes, it's pretty nasty. Nekotai don't need the same lower end proning as other monk guilds, giving them such would make them go from "better in some situations and worse in others" to "the same as everyone else, and, hey, passively proning anyone who manages to hit stance too." Now, if we were replacing the scorpion tail defense with a an ability or mod of some sort, then that'd be fine. It's not as if Nekotai are hurting for killing people. ---on 12/17 @ 03:11 writes: Scorpion Tail shouldn't really be an issue as I don't believe it stuns, I believe it just prones. If it does prone and stun, than perhaps modifying Solution #2 and Solution #3 to not include stun would be sufficient. Regardless of ScorpionTail stunning or not, Nekotai do need a kick just simply functions as a proner. ---on 12/17 @ 04:19 writes: There's no reason for them to have a proning kick. Scorpiontail doesn't stun, but it does make the person triggering it essentially use their balance to go prone, which assures maximum prone time. There aren't any internal reasons to give Nekotai more proning potential- just the argument "other specs have this, therefore, this one should too". That's not really a mechanical argument. Keep in mind as well that Nekotai aren't devoid of proning abilities. Indeed, they can tendon at momentum 4, as mentioned in the report. For completeness, I'll mention the very cheap 125 ka ability to open gut as well, which does prone, but is delayed and thus more vulnerable to curing. Again, if it was being swapped for scorpion tail, that would be another matter, but the guild is hardly hurting for combat potential here, and more proning isn't needed. ---on 12/18 @ 10:48 writes: I'd hardly call Scorpiontail a reliable way to prone someone unless you're lucky enough for someone to hit stance exactly when you want them to. And it doesn't have to be a kick. ---on 12/18 @ 17:02 writes: What? Evaine is right. It's not like every class hits stance. They have no way of proning non-physical classes like Bards, Guardians, and Wiccans. Open Gut is not a reliable way at all to prone someone as it requires that they get a tick before they actually cure Open Gut, which for a Warrior envoy, you should know that the odds of the person curing it is more likely to tick is extremely high. All the Nekotai are asking for is just a prone kick, no stun. ScorpionTail doesn't stun. An individuals curing is not hurt at all by a proning kick, so I don't see what you're going on about. ---on 12/18 @ 18:01 writes: I'm not bringing up stun at all. Scorpiontail prones for the full duration of the attack balance by virtue of how it occurs. But there's absolutely no evidence presented here that Nekotai need a low end prone. None. Just saying "other archetypes have this". Are Nekotai having problems killing people? No. Is scoripon tail highly effective situationally? Hell yes. Fighting an axelord? Stance legs, and the dreaded doubletap becomes a big pain. This is an utterly uncessary buff to an already powerful guild set. If you want to make it so that the proning maneuver can't be done while scopriontail is active, and give scorpiontail a sizeable balance recovery on raising it, that would work too. But for any guild that can hit stance? This is too much. ---on 12/23 @ 15:30 writes: Well I thought about this for a while, and by my reckoning there is a reason that only nekotai lack this sort of proning move. Nekotai, and nekotai alone have a mod that nearly guarantees a poison hitting, despite resilience. If you make a form with the poisoning mod (is it creehai? I can't remember), slitthroat, and this hypothetical proning move, and envenom calcise/senso, you can cause a nearly guaranteed green/gedulah lock for, correct me if I'm wrong, just 1 momentum loss. Currently a nekotai must consume 3 momentum and 5 power (for boost) for the conventional severspine/slit or tendon/slit greenlock. ---on 12/23 @ 20:04 writes: I'm inclined to agree with Akui and Ceren ---on 12/24 @ 01:42 writes: Creehai isn't nearly as good as you think it is.